


Hearts Beating Faster

by cut_thestring



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Begging, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lol these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cut_thestring/pseuds/cut_thestring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is hung up about Isaac shifting allegiance to Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts Beating Faster

"Fuck, Derek, _god_."

"Yeah? You like that?" 

The harsh thrusting slows, the bruising grip on Isaac's hips getting impossibly tighter, but it's still blunt nails digging into the skin, Derek still in control of his wolf in this moment of abandon. A muffled, dry sob catches in his throat as the sweet, slick slide of Derek’s thick cock in his ass stutters to a halt. The sheets beneath Isaac are wet with his saliva from where his teeth have bitten down, a pitiful attempt at anchoring himself with his hands bound together and useless behind his back.

Isaac feels so, so wrecked, even as he releases the sheets from his teeth, panting, trying to just _breathe_. The feeling of being filled, and being full, is too much, a hot pressure against his prostate but not moving and providing no friction. He tries to wriggle his hips back, but Derek doesn't let him, a hand at Isaac's shoulders and pushing his top half down further into the mattress. 

"Tell me how much you want it."

"Derek, I— _please_ , just _move_."

Derek grinds his hips down, just once. "Did you let him fuck you like this? Did you show him how you like it?" He resumes a torturously slow pace, and Isaac whimpers and tries to grind back, hands clenching and unclenching in the air—they instantly still when fingers curl around his bound wrists. "Were you as good for him as you are for me?" 

"No, no I, we never—" Isaac can taste blood as he bites his bottom lip too hard. "Scott could never like me in that way, I swear, I'm only good for you, Derek—"

"Yeah?" Derek's voice is softer, but still intense, and he slows to a stop again, just the tip of his member still inside. "Show me."

"What? Please, how…?"

"No, Isaac, shh." The sound of his name from Derek's lips has never felt sweeter. "Fuck yourself back on me. Show me if you're still good for me."

Isaac realises the grip on his hip has loosened to nothing but a faint reminder that Derek is there (but as if he could ever forget). "Oh." 

"Come on, pup." 

A shudder runs up Isaac's spine, but he digs his knees further into the mattress and unsteadily pushes back onto Derek's cock. The friction is delicious, but it isn't enough, because—"My hands." 

Derek is silent for a moment, and Isaac is about to plead again, do _anything_ , because he has been at the precipice for too long already and it's driving him crazy, but then he feels Derek undoing the leather binds. A second later his arms are free, shoulders aching at being kept in the same position, but he shakily raises himself onto his elbows. Derek is rubbing encouragingly at one ass cheek, and Isaac starts fucking himself back onto his dick, gasping as the angle hits his sweet spot perfectly. 

"Isaac, stop." 

He complies, confused, tears of frustration falling before he realises. "Derek?"

The elder pulls out, and Isaac immediately feels empty. "Isaac, get up." When he's sitting up, he turns just in time to see brilliant blue eyes fading to a warm green. Derek sits back against the headboard, erection standing proudly between his legs. "I want you to ride me." 

Isaac swallows, eyes wide. He crawls to Derek and straddles his lap, hesitating just once before wrapping an arm around Derek's neck. The gesture is so familiar it makes Isaac's heart do this weird flip, but then he's sinking down onto Derek's hardness again and it doesn't matter anymore. 

The pace is mutual this time, Derek helping Isaac to lift himself up and sink back down, getting faster and more desperate, but no more rough, a stark contrast to the fast, hard fucking from before. It feels good, too good, and Derek is whispering sweet, unintelligible encouragements into Isaac's ear; the familiar coiling in his stomach begins to wind tight again.

And then they're kissing, tongues entwining. A few thrusts later, it's Derek that comes first, a quiet explosion, warm wetness filling Isaac's ass; and after Derek's hand finds Isaac's weeping cock, he doesn't have time to work into a rhythm before Isaac is coming, too, moaning into Derek's mouth. 

They stay like that as they catch their breath, still kissing languidly. 

"Derek, I'm sorry," Isaac manages, hot tears escaping his eyes in the aftermath of that intensity, and he buries his face into Derek's shoulder. "I didn't realise…" 

"It’s okay, pup," Derek says easily, like he has forgotten about all the shit he was accusing Isaac of just before. "It doesn't matter, as long as I'm the only one who can have you like this."

Isaac is absent-mindedly sucking a spot into Derek's neck, which fades almost immediately when he pulls back. "I never had sex with Scott—or anyone else, you know."

"Yeah, I know." The steady hand at the small of his back is comforting, soothing and rubbing small circles into the sweaty skin. "I'm sorry, too." 

Isaac's pauses. "Yeah. I love you, though."

Derek kisses him softly in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I was listening to [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Owk5YXluv9M) (again) at 2am, and it turned into this. For anyone that wants the back story/explanation, it's set after 3x12 somewhere. Derek and Isaac have (or had?) some kind of—I don't want to say casual, but—undefined relationship, with a lot of it based on sex, and feelings have been expressed, but through the third season (with Derek kicking Isaac out), this relationship begins to disintegrate. And then this little drabble is after everything has calmed down, but Derek is still hung up about Isaac shifting allegiance to Scott. In my mind, Derek doesn't actually think Isaac fucked around, buuutttt…. idk, they like their kinky sex? Kind of their way to get some catharsis and address the issue.
> 
> Any feedback/love is appreciated ♥


End file.
